A Fragmented Reality REDUX
by Swiss Ex
Summary: Re-imagining of Sailor Sun's journey. The Outer Senshi find themselves enjoying peace, but a mysterious woman threatens their entire way of life. Sailor Pluto holds the key to victory but will her secrets tear the Outer Senshi apart? Can Uranus and Neptune's relationship make it through this test?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Remember me? A couple of years ago I wrote this after the tragic and mysterious death of my best friend. I'm back from outer space (not really, more like, "oh hey I finally have time for writing again!" anyway...) and was challenged by my friend to take another look at Sailor Sun's adventures. There's many reasons why I've decided to re-imagine a completed work, but it mostly boils down to my friend arguing over whether or not Sailor Sun could even exist. Then we kind of thought, hey, let's make her different and do some different stuff. I must tell you, this is going to get really deep and really convoluted, but I'm excited.

I do want to personally thank Sailor Moon Crystal for reminding me about Sailor Moon's awesomeness. I have mixed feelings about the new anime, and how they've portrayed Pluto thus far but I'm so excited for Uranus and Neptune's arrival! I also want to thank the awesome grocery store manager that wears a Tuxedo Kamen lanyard and talked to me about anime when I was picking up my order. I also would like to thank QuantumDestiny because her Sailor Neptune cosplay with her twin sister, Glay, as Sailor Uranus, re-ignited the feels that I had for my favorite lesbian couple. Ah, such a crush on such an awesome cosplayer. But yeah, that's sort of the background on why I'm even doing this.

Couple of things:

I'm going to try and be more on top of updating. I have ~adult~ obligations, but I've been needing a creative outlet for a while now. Writing marketing copy doesn't do it for me. Apologies for delays.

Apologies for OOC moments. Sailor Sun's havoc is more of my focus.

Not using honorifics. Apologies.

I tend to overuse commas, so much so that I almost got in a fist fight with a coworker over it. Yeah, it was really dumb. We had a really heated fight about it with screaming and arm flailing and it's a really long/stupid story.

Apologies for apologies.

Constructive feedback is much appreciated! Also, don't be afraid to drop me a message if you're confused about something, have a request, have an idea, or just want to say hi. I don't bite. Well, I do bite, but only when I cosplay as Aikuro Mikisugi.


	2. Chapter 1

The war against the Heart Snatchers was over, and the period of peace for the Sailor Senshi began. On a calm night, the Outer Senshi were spending time together watching the stars in the empty night sky. For them they were still vigilant, but were going to enjoy themselves too.

"You can see everything on a night like tonight. This was such a great idea. It's so picturesque that this would be a fantastic painting." Michiru let out a content sigh while she lazily sipped from a glass of red wine while relaxing with her two comrades on a blanket on a hill outside of the city.

"It's truly amazing." Haruka pressed her face closer to the telescope's lens and continued to look at the sky.

"It is a wonderful summer's night for something like this." Even Setsuna relaxed as she nibbled on some snacks.

"How long we'll be able to enjoy this, that's the true test." Haruka sighed. Indeed, though they had just won against evil, the Inner and Outer Senshi were on the brink of war themselves.

"We have to enjoy today for today." Michiru ran her slender fingers between the blades of grass. It was then that Setsuna felt a disturbing flash by the Gates of Time. There was something familiar about the twinge of energy she felt, she couldn't determine who it belonged to, but what concerned her was how it seemingly popped out of nowhere. Her sudden movement to sit up had caught her company's attention.

"You okay Sets?" Michiru gave her a concerned look.

"Yes. I just remembered that I have a meeting that I forgot to account for down at the lab." She quickly responded.

"Wow, so unlike you to forget something." Haruka chuckled.

"See what happens when I hang around the two of you too much?" Pluto quipped. The three of them shared a light-hearted laugh.

"Oh! Look! It's a shooting star!" Haruka nearly slapped Michiru's wine glass from her hand as she grabbed their attention.

"Oh my goodness, it's so beautiful. Is that a shooting star or is it a meteor? It seems to be moving…" Michiru furrowed her brow. She grabbed hold of the telescope, "It's something and it's falling towards the woods!"

"Can you see what it is?" Haruka quickly took a peek. Setsuna had already started running towards the future crash site. She could feel the energy she had felt almost moments ago suddenly appear and now it was coming straight for them.

"What the-?" Haruka gave Michiru a concerned look; the two of them shared a glance for a second before their picnic lay abandoned.

There was a loud crash as the mysterious object collided with the surface of the Earth. A female form lay in the newly created pit and whined as she squirmed.

"Man! That fucking hurt. Fuck. Godammit. I'm going to feel that tomorrow morning." She continued to whine as she rolled over and stood up to get her bearings.

"At least the gravity is better here, it won't be so terrible but fuck, that fucking hurt. Ugh, at least this planet's atmosphere slowed me down." The woman crawled out of the pit and held her wounded left arm. "Well, I recognize that energy signature. I better hide. I can't face Pluto like this." The woman scanned her immediate vicinity before settling on a well-placed large rock. She grabbed her staff and concealed her own presence while she watched on.

Setsuna was the first to arrive at the still smoldering crash site. There was a deep cavern that was caused by whatever impacted the ground but there was no trace of anything. She took a quick look around before frowning. Whatever it was that had just crashed had already removed itself from this location.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath as she chewed on her lower lip. She heard the others calling her name as they arrived on the scene.

"Sets! What's going on?" Michiru leaned against a tree as she caught her breath. Haruka ran past Pluto and skidded to the bottom of the pit.

"There's nothing here. What crashed?" The blonde glanced around.

"It's gone. Perhaps it was simply a meteor." Pluto feigned ignorance.

"We're still on edge, it's reasonable to assume we overreacted. Better to keep at attention." Michiru sighed and crossed her arms as she walked around the crater.

"Whatever it was, it came quickly." Uranus bent down to look for any clues or even remains. "It probably was a meteor that burnt up. It was a really weird meteor, but whatever." She sighed as well.

"If it is trouble then we'll quickly find out." Setsuna lamented. The other two nodded and decided it was safe to return home.

The purple haired woman eyed the three Senshi as they disappeared into the night. That was a close call.

"Pluto's aged since last time. Let's see if it's true that the older you get, the wiser you get. Maybe she'll reconsider her stance. I should have fun with those three while I'm here, since I'll be here for quite a bit. Ah yes, it's Robyn's time to fuck with people. That's my favorite!" She laughed and then coughed, "Oh yeah, I need to recover anyway. Man, the ground is hard. I should've aimed for the ocean." Robyn continued to whine as she limped through the woods.

Setsuna ran a towel through her hair as she relaxed in her bathrobe. She had dismissed the Inner Senshi from their babysitting duties and put Hotaru to bed, but even as she tried to wind down for the night, she couldn't help think about what had happened that night.

Uranus and Neptune cleaned up after the mess their friends had left behind. They attempted to make cookies and had trashed the entire kitchen.

"You know, Setsuna seems spooked." Michiru opined as she cleaned their marble countertops.

"Yeah, I don't know whether to be concerned or scared. I mean she took off running after that thing like nothing I've seen before." Haruka washed the charred remains of cookies from the cookie sheets.

"I suspect we're all still nervous that something evil will pop up at any second. Is that how our lives will be now? Always on the edge of our seats?" The Aquanette sat on the newly cleaned counter.

"It's not a way to live but we are obligated by our duties." Haruka leaned next to her lover and ran a hand along the pale woman's legs. A pale hand took hold of a tanned hand that held her thigh.

"We'll get through this, maybe it's something and maybe it's nothing, but we'll conquer it. If it is nothing, then we'll have a good laugh." She leaned to kiss Haruka's forehead, "Maybe we'll reconsider astronomy as a hobby."

"I know one hobby I won't ever reconsider." Uranus winked and took Neptune in her arms as she carried her to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

With no one to fight, it was back to the daily grind for the Outer Senshi. Haruka and Michiru transferred schools and were enjoying themselves while Setsuna attended university. Life went on as usual.

The students all filed into the classroom to take their seats. Neptune and Uranus sat together in the back of the classroom while trying to stay preoccupied through the eventless classes they attended.

"Class, we have a new student joining us. Ms. Robyn Vault has transferred here from…where'd you say you were from again?" The teacher politely asked the purple haired girl.

"I'm from Australia." Robyn replied.

"You don't sound like you're from there…"

"I was born elsewhere but that's where I'm transferring from." She gave the teacher a polite smile."

"There you have it, Ms. Vault is from Australia. Please take a seat and we'll resume our study of geography." The teacher waved Robyn to find a seat. As Robyn paced the rows of seats taken by students, she made sure to lock eye contact with the Outer Senshi. Finally, she took a seat next to the window.

A weird feeling washed over the two of them as they stared into Robyn's icy gaze. Something was not quite right with her and they were going to keep a close eye on her just in case.

The class continued with no problem, Robyn kept to herself and moved on to her next period while they ate lunch.

"I'm not sure what it was, but I felt something from that girl." Haruka sighed, she picked at her food with little interest.

"The seas are angry again. Perhaps we're going to encounter something evil soon. Peace can never be trusted."

"What if she's just a bitch? Or maybe she's trying to establish dominance?" The blonde tapped her lip with her finger, "She is the competition."

"Oh, she's that tri-athlete that everyone is abuzz about? I'm sure the two of us while put to rest any rumors of competition." Michiru chuckled.

"And they accuse me of being the ultra-competitive one." Haruka laughed.

"Please, so what if she's from Australia? Does that automatically make her a super athlete? She doesn't have the grace of a swimmer. I'll take her down hard." Michiru's expression turned to a frown; Haruka could almost hear her growling.

"Don't be the new, hot girl too hard okay?" She snorted while Michiru simply glared at her. "Not as hot as you." Haruka winked. Their moment was quickly interrupted by a signal from Jupiter.

"What does Makoto want?" Michiru looked at her communicator.

"She says that there's a weird mustached magician attacking and they need some extra muscle."

"This must be related to the crash!" The Aquanette jumped to her feet and the two of them dashed to help.

Pluto was the last to join the group as they stared down the mysterious man. Next to him was a dark blue apparition like figure who had taken the shape of Sailor Moon.

"Surrender now old man! You're no challenge for the Sailor Senshi!" Venus confidently shouted.

"Please! You Sailor nitwits couldn't defeat an enemy to save your lives. You got lucky with the likes of Pharaoh 90." Majesto quipped.

"Usagi shut him down, now." Rei ordered.

"Moon-" She began to draw her scepter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice instructed, causing her to stop. The entire group turned around to find a woman sitting on top of ledge.

"And why not?" Moon asked.

"Your attack is powerless against that figure, she's made completely up of matter and doesn't have a physical form. You'd be wasting your time and energy but don't listen to me. By all means, please carry on." The woman sneered.

"Exactly who do you think you are?" Jupiter hissed.

"My identity is of no consequence to you. I'm here for Pluto." She winked at Setsuna.

"Hello? Bad guy here, we're in the middle of something." Majesto frowned.

"Fine, continue then. Pretend like I'm not here." She sighed.

"Right, you're going down!" Usagi launched her Moon Spiral Heart Attack. The cloud of matter glowed as it absorbed it. The Sailor Senshi reacted with that of shock.

"Told you! Matter collects energy. You're wasting your time and you're only going to make it stronger." The voice returned again.

"Tell us who you are!" Mercury shouted.

"Well, since you asked me nicely, I'm Sailor Sun and let me show you how you attack a cloud of matter." Sun dropped from the ledge and waded through the collective glares of the Sailor Senshi. Her uniform was rather unique, it was bright, almost a gold like appearance. Her choker was interesting, as it did not bear the symbol of the Moon Kingdom, but a different one. Her skirt was lined with black, as was her bow that held a sun-symbolic broach. Sun held out her axe and shot out a light beam. The others looked away to protect their eyes and the cloud of matter had dissipated.

"Whoa, what amazing power." Uranus was intrigued. The others fell silent as Majesto escaped.

"Hey! Don't let him get away!" Rei chastised Sun.

"He's not my enemy. I don't care what he does." Sun curtly replied.

"Not your enemy? But you're not allies…" Mercury chimed in.

"Not an ally of his either."

"Then you're…" Moon folded her arms as she thought; the others paused as they considered Sailor Sun's alignment for a moment.

"I'm not a friend and I'm not a foe, how does that work?" Sun nodded.

"That makes zero sense. You're either with us, or against us." Neptune opined.

"You're oversimplifying. You're assuming that I have any interest in taking down the Moon Kingdom, which I assure you, is not the case. I'm here on Earth for exactly one reason and one reason alone."

"So you're not one of us?" Jupiter scratched her head.

"Are there other Senshi out there?" Venus furrowed her brows.

"Yes, well, there were and I'm sure there are others." Sun happily responded.

"Were? As in past tense?" Mercury raised a brow.

"The ones that I have encountered have unfortunately perished. There are probably just as many, but I have yet to encounter them in my travels."

"Perished?" They all blinked and looked at one another. Sun rubbed her hand along her face in annoyance, "Pluto holds the answers you seek."

"It's you!" In a rare demonstration of emotion, Pluto angrily pointed at Sun.

"Now she remembers."

"I knew something was familiar about your energy trace. I thought I had eliminated you all those years ago." She readied herself to attack.

"No, you didn't. You chased me out of the Gates of Time." Sun moved closer to the woman, her expression moved from playful to angry.

"You must pay for breaking my taboos." Pluto pointed her Garnet Rod at the woman, who defiantly stepped into it while she held her golden weapon.

"Pluto…what's going on?" Neptune asked while the others watched on in abject confusion. Pluto was the most stoic of the group, and was rare for her to exhibit such emotions, especially strong ones.


End file.
